I'll Be There
by draconis lover
Summary: Harry has an unreal condition and the one who is to be his forever isn't too happy...dun dun dun! I suck at summaries, but read the story!
1. Chapter 1

AN This is my first story, and I am very excited about getting your comments, good and bad. Don't be shy. Plus, if have any questions about me, just email me! If there is anything in the story that confuses you, just let me know in the review, and I'll do what I can, K! Also, I can't review all that often, so please, if you do happen to like my story, don't hate me! And the last thing, I have made up an entirely different species, so…yeah…Oh and if I stole your idea, please, it was unintended, let me know, and I will fix it. I haven't had a chance to read every story there is anyway, so sorry in advance!

On with the story!

Oh yeah, this is a Harry/Draco pairing…if you don't like it, well then don't read it.

DISCLAIMER-I own nothing…only my weird ideas or new characters…-'

Hmm…thoughts

"blah blah blah"…speech

Chapter One

Troubling Summer

Spending his summer with the Weasly Family used to be Harry's favorite thing. But one wrong move and the betrayal will last forever. Harry tried to forget it on his way to Hogwarts on that terrible rainy day, but memories of what happened to him kept pushing through his mind, memories he would rather have forgotten.

Flashback

It was only one and a half months into the summer, when the Weasly twins came to Harry's rescue. He couldn't have been happier to leave the Dursleys and their summer weight loss plan for Dudley- that refused to work. Once Harry arrived at the Weasly's gigantic warm house, he immediately felt as close to home as he could, since he wasn't at Hogwarts. Ron ran up to him and greeted him, smiling broadly, a little to broadly and Mrs. Weasly and Mr. Weasly were only to happy to see him, which delighted Harry to no end. He knew he would always be welcome here, no matter what. This was his home, next to Hogwarts of course.

"Hey Harry!" Ron exclaimed, wrapping Harry in a bear like hug that almost rivaled Mrs. Weasly's, almost. "Boy have I missed you mate. I couldn't figure out what took Fred and George so long." Fred and George were the ones who came to Harry's rescue. Mr. Weasly had another flying car that they used.

Ron finally released Harry, although he was standing practically on top of him, but Harry just kept smiling broadly.

God I love it here! "I am so glad I am here. I thought Fred and George would never get there. Figured I'd die of anxiety." Harry said, walking up to the house to greet the rest of the Weasly clan.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Ron said, smiling at Harry's statement, while walking Harry inside the house and up the many stairs to their bedroom that they would share.

Guess I'll say hi to the rest of the Weasly's later…since Ron won't let go of my arm and let me walk by myself.

"And your birthday is in a couple of days, so you can celebrate with us. I am so happy you are here." Ron was rambling on and on and practically bouncing off the walls and Harry couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He'd come over almost every summer since he started going to Hogwarts, and Ron never looked or acted this excited, except, that at the end of the last school year, Ron was very touchy feely, and had lost interest in Hermione all together. Harry just assumed he was interested in some other girl. Harry didn't think about it much longer though, because Mrs. Weasly called him and Ron downstairs for some tea and catch-up time. This will definitely be an eventful summer, Harry thought.

The night went by, but not without Mrs. Weasly's excellent cooking and an evening filled with laughter and stories of the Twin's newest inventions after, of course, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly had retired for the night.

"So Harry," Fred asked, at least Harry thought it was Fred, "What do you want to do for your birthday? Maybe go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley?" Fred asked, looking thoughtful.

"Oh I don't know" Harry said, "I like the Diagon Alley idea, but maybe we could just hangout around the house." Harry was sitting in the chair next to the fire, with Ron by his feet, deep in thought.

"You know Harry, you look a little different than when we saw you only about a month ago. You seem different." Ginny was eyeing him with wonder, and a little curiosity. It was true. Harry was at least one foot taller, making him the same height as Ron. His hair seemed to shimmer and he had more muscle, even though he hadn't done any physical training the whole time at the Dursleys. His eyes seemed to glow with an unreal light, and his eyesight was getting…better. Also his teeth were sore, as if he had chewed on rocks for half his life.

"You know, now that you mention it, Harry does look a little different. You look good mate" Ron said, placing his hand on Harry's thigh. Harry glanced at Ron. Something wasn't right with him. He was acting so weird in front of Harry, that he didn't know what to do. Ron had never acted like this before, and Harry was a little freaked out by his open affection for him. Ever since he had gotten there, Ron was always there, and touching him every chance he got. Plus, he was always talking about how much he hated Malfoy, and that got on Harry's nerves to no end. He didn't know why though. He assumed it was because he really didn't hate him that much anymore and now their constant fighting just seemed stupid and irrelevant. Ever since he defeated Voldemort, he and Malfoy had made a silent truce, even though they didn't talk to each other at all. But with Ron's weird behavior, Harry almost couldn't stand being around him. They had only ever been friendly towards each other, if not brotherly. Ron was blatantly flirting with him.

"You know, I'm kind of tired. I think I'll turn in." Harry got up and walked out of the room after bidding everyone goodnight. He tried to push Ron's antics to the farthest parts of his mind. He was just too tired. Plus, with everyone looking at him like he was some piece of meat, he just didn't feel comfortable.

Two Weeks Later

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Ron screamed. "Come on mate, it's your birthday! You are finally seventeen! Wake up…" Ron was rocking Harry back and forth, but Harry wouldn't wake. "Harry, you ok mate…you feel a little warm…" Ron said, placing his hand on Harry's head. "Ah! You're burning up." Ron said, quickly removing his hand. He was inches from Harry's face, breathing on him.

Harry finally began to stir, "Draco…I want Draco…" Harry mumbled, barely audible. He was tossing and turning in the small bed, frantically grabbing for something in the air.

"You want who…Malfoy! What the hell do you want with him?" Ron had jumped back, as if he had been scolded. "What is up with you Harry?" Ron said, scooting even further away. "You must be delirious." Ron concluded, smiling to himself like a maniac. "That is the only reason you could possibly want that ferret faced git right now…ever!" Ron was starting to walk back over to Harry, but when Harry opened his eyes, they were pitch black. "Uh…Harry…are you all right mate?" Ron asked, backing away towards the door. "You know what, I am just gonna go get mum…alright…" Ron ran out, slamming the door shut and putting a locking charm on it with his wand, before running down the stairs to find Mrs. Weasly.

"Mum…Mum!" Ron screamed, as he ran over to his mom, who was in the process of making Harry's giant birthday cake. "Harry's gone crazy! His eyes, they're…they…they're black! All black!" Ron shrieked, pointing frantically to his eyes. "And he is breathing really hard, it's scary!" Ron was turning around, to go back up the stairs when his mother grabbed him by the collar.

"Ron, send for Dumbledore by floo, and keep everyone down stairs. We don't know what's wrong with him yet." Mrs. Weasly ran up the stairs, while Ron ran to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and through it in the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasly was standing outside Harry's room, when she too heard the heavy breathing. "Harry can you hear me!" she said through the door. "Harry, what's wrong honey? Are you ok?"

She was still standing outside the door, when Harry started to silently whisper on the other side of the door "Draco…bring me Draco…"

"He's doing that again," Ron said, his hands balled up in fists by his side, "he won't quit talking about that git Malfoy!" Ron was seething, glaring at the door expecting something to happen. He was still breathing hard from running back up the stairs.

"Ron, try to talk to Harry while I go see if Dumbledore is here yet. I'll be right back…" she said, hurrying back down the stairs.

"Draco…bring me…" Harry sounded tired, completely out of it.

"Harry, quit saying that!" Ron screamed through the door. "You don't mean it damn it! If you say that one more time, I'm gonna kill that git, just so I can stop hearing about him." Ron had his hand on the doorknob, and was taking the locking charm off as he spoke. "I'm coming in there…see what is so important about that git Malfoy." Just as Ron opened the door, Harry ran to the other side of the room, crouching down on the ground, in just his boxers.

"Come on, tell me what is so great about him that you won't even call for me…huh" Ron was already in the room, and he had already placed a locking and silencing charm on the door. He was beyond crazy looking at the moment. "Spit it out, you basterd! What is so great about him?" Ron was already standing next to Harry, hovering over him. Harry was covering his face. He felt horrible. His head was searing in pain, and his whole body was screaming with spasms. His teeth were so sore, and he felt like something was trying to leave his body, trying to just expand out. Plus, the only thing clear in his mind at the moment was that he wanted Draco…and bad.

"Please…just bring me…Draco…" SLAP! Ron just slapped Harry across the face, not too gently.

"What's your problem damn it? Since when am I not good enough for you! We have known each other since first year, and yet you still treat me as a friend. Are you blind? Do you not see me trying to get your attention?"

Harry couldn't believe it. This is why he wouldn't leave Harry alone ever since he got here. He liked him. "I'm sorry…Ron…I just want…Dra…" But Harry didn't even get to finish.

Another slap. "Look at me, you jack ass…tell me why I am not good enough for you…why you pretend to only want me as a friend." Slap! Ron was now openly punching and kicking Harry, through his blind rage, only wanting to cause Harry as much pain as he had caused him. Unfortunately, Harry had had enough. From the pain in his body, and the pain Ron was causing, he couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly felt an extreme release of power, coursing through his veins, just begging him to let it out, be used. He couldn't quite think strait, but he knew he could stop this from happening, with only a little of his energy.

Suddenly, Ron was thrown across the room, hit his head on the wall, knocking him out cold. Harry was so confused. Did that come from me? He was about to get up, to inspect his ex best friend, but Dumbledore walked in at that very moment, stunning Harry, so that he fell back unconscious. Both Dumbledore and Molly were standing there, with matching faces of disgust and confusion.

"Molly, I fear that something great is about to happen. Perhaps we should send Harry to a more secluded room. I will fetch Madame Pomphry." Dumbledore than cast Harry and Ron under a levitation spell, walked through the halls, and placed them each in an unused room. He turned around and walked back down the hallway. "Molly, please stand guard while I retrieve Poppy to heal Ron and do some tests on Harry." Dumbledore looked at Mrs. Weasly with fearful eyes. "I fear that, our Harry will have the most unusual life. From what I am sensing, he is not a normal wizard anymore." Dumbledore glanced back in the room at Ron, and then back to Mrs. Weasly. "I can assure you that after what Mr. Weasly did, Harry will not trust him again, and had Harry been given the chance, he could have hurt our young Weasly with little effort. I can feel the power radiating off of him, and after what we heard, after I removed the silencing spell, Ron will not be all that kind to Harry anymore." Dumbledore patted Mrs. Weasly on the shoulder and looked up at her with a little smile. "Although, I do think Mr. Malfoy is going to be quite surprised," He said before walking back down the stairs to the fireplace to get Madame Pomphry.

"Oh Ron, what have you done?" she whispered quietly, closing the door and standing outside in the hallway, waiting for Dumbledore and Poppy to come back.

End Flashback

Harry was to find out everything about his condition as soon as he got to school, because Madame Pomphry still had to run some tests in order to completely understand what was happening to him. Harry knew that he wasn't just a wizard anymore, because the differences that he could see without the use of a mirror, because he hadn't been allowed to look into the mirror since he attacked Ron, were just not his usual self. He felt immensely taller, stronger, and quicker. Nothing took as much energy as before, and his school books would only take him an hour to read, even though they were well over 500 pages long. Right now, Harry was in a speed way train, one day ahead of the normal Hogwarts. In about two hours, he would finally find out who, or what he really was.

Finally, Harry thought, as he climbed out of the carriage he had just arrived to Hogwarts in. Before Harry knew it, Snape came striding up with his famous sneer pasted right into place.

"Hurry up Potter!" Snape spat at him. "Madame Pomphry and the Headmaster won't wait all day for you to get to the hospital wing." Snape finished, hurrying past him with a glance before heading in and through the school.

Funny…Harry thought, Snape isn't his usual 'never speak to Potter' self. Harry chuckled to himself before climbing the stairs to the hospital wing. Yeah right, he thought. A chance to be rude when no one could catch him, and he'd take it…go figure. Harry, chuckling to himself, climbed the stairs and made his way into the school and to the hospital wing.

The first thing that Harry noticed when he walked into the Hospital Wing, was the enormous amount of unusual equipment. He had never seen so much metal clumped up into a big blob. He presumed, it would be where his 'tests' would take place. This is a little weird

"Ah…Mr. Potter, your late, this way please, just lie down." Madame Pomphry instructed, pointing to the metal bed. As Harry went to lie down, she continued explaining. "This is where we will conduct the final tests so that we may better understand what is happening to you." She had visited Harry while he was still at the Weasly's after the fight with Ron. He was in quarantine, because no one knew what was wrong with him. Madame Pomphry had expressed deep sympathy for Harry, not only because something was happening that she couldn't identify, but also because Harry had lost one of his best friends. No one really knew what happened in the room with he and Ron, except for Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasly, and they had not told a soul as of yet. In fact, Harry's whole condition was kept under wraps. And when Harry realized that he had called for Dra…Malfoy…he didn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. But Dumbledore had only smiled, with that ever growing twinkle in his eyes, as if he knew why already, even though it didn't happen! Yeah I'm in denial…

"Now I just want you to relax. This is a sort of muggle slash wizard device. This metal bar is going to slowly skim over your body, checking you for any signs of…well…just to see if there is anything in you that isn't human." She smiled at him apologetically, knowing that calling him not human was not the right way to start off on explaining things to him. "Professor Dumbledore will be here momentarily, but it won't really matter because you will be unconscious, ok."

She is talking like the whole thing is an everyday occurrence. And what was that comment about checking to see if I was all human…is she crazy…this all too weird. The other tests were simple spells, but this is a gigantic metal blob…and I am going to be unconscious under it for a while…great! "Um…Madame Pomphry, what do you mean, not human?"

"Oh, well…I was going to wait for Dumbledore to be here, so why don't we just take this test, and see what happens, alright dear? There isn't anything to be afraid of dear, so please just lay down." And before Harry could as much as protest, she cast a spell on him, and he passed out on the hard, metal pillow on the hard, metal bed.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you are finally coming around. How do you feel?" It was Professor Dumbledore. Madame Pomphry was only standing a few feet behind him.

"Just a little tired," Harry mumbled, rubbing his head. "And my head hurts." Madame Pomphry had the decency to look sheepish. He then looked up at the Headmaster, with expectant eyes.

"I am sure that you are very curious as to what has happened, so let us not delay in the explanations. Harry," Dumbledore said, with twinkling eyes, "you are more special, than even I could fathom. You, my dear boy, are a Schnydronium or for short, Schnyd." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

"But sir, I have never even heard of that, what is it?" Harry asked, sounding as worried as he looked. Sure he was the boy who lived, who defeated Voldemort last school year, who is totally an enemy of Draco Malfoy, and via versa. But now he was a Schnyd, or whatever, and that would only add to the things that already make him abnormal, different from the rest.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said, smiling, with that dratted twinkle still in his eyes, "you wouldn't have heard of a Schnyd, because I just now named it." Harry looked at him as if he were crazy, so he continued. "You see, what you are, is so different, that it was not even heard of, up until now that is, and so, since you are in a way the finder of this new…thing, you were given the honor of naming it. But seeing as how you were asleep, I just took the first thing that you mumbled, and well, there you go. You mumbled something along those lines, so I just smoothed out the bumps for you," Dumbledore finally finished, smiling at Harry as if it were the most spectacular thing to ever happen.

He looks so proud of himself…

"And the individuals who work with the wizards with similar differences, have already stopped by, recorded all of the needed information, and left, so you are free to go as soon as I finish speaking with you all about yourself." Dumbledore looked at Harry carefully, thinking, before adding, "Oh, and we also have about ten minutes before the feast, so let's make this quick, alright."

Finally Harry found his voice. "What!" he shrieked, "I have been asleep for over a whole day and a half, I am some weird creature, and we have to rush, through all of the details, because I still have to attend the feast? Sir," Harry started, a little frustrated. "What am I?" Harry was still lying down, so he sat up and faced Dumbledore.

"Harry, you are a Veela, Vampire, and an Elf, all in one. This, I must say, has never even been heard of before, so you can imagine our surprise. We are not really sure about all of the changes you have yet to go through, but I can tell you most of the solid answers. I myself am still in the dark, but we have researchers working as we speak." Dumbledore paused, taking a breath, and continuing, as he gave Harry a mirror. "Here, take this mirror. You can finally look at yourself, and I will explain as much as I can.

Harry looked into the mirror, and almost fell over from shock. His hair was long, almost to his waist, and so black, it almost looked blue, and his eyes almost had their own light behind them. I hadn't noticed it before… They glowed with an almost surreal force. He had two sharp, pointed teeth, one in each side of his mouth, where his other not so sharp teeth used to be. He had vampire teeth. His ears were pointed at the ends, and stuck out from underneath his strait hair. He was at a loss for words.

"Yes Harry, you are quite different. Now listen, since you have so many different traits running through you blood, you resemble, what some would say, a god. Your beauty is beyond any one I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot…" Dumbledore chuckled softly to himself. "You are stronger, more powerful, quicker, and smarter than any wizard known to our kind. You possess what others only wish they could have. Had Voldemort not been defeated yet, it would only be to easy now for you to defeat him now. Now listen, because this is of dire importance, there are, somewhat, side affects," he said, looking serious. "You have a terrible temper when provoked, a horrible jealous streak, and a mate." Dumbledore silently sat, waiting for Harry to react.

1…2…3…

"A what?" Harry shrieked, waving his around, "I have a mate. Bloody great. This is the cherry on top. The cream filling, the…"

"Harry, my boy, please, you must understand, this mate of yours, is only someone that you are compatible with, and you know them already. As much as you may not want it to be true, it is.

"Well, how can I tell who is my mate?" Harry asked.

"Well, I can tell you. Draco Malfoy is your mate, and you had better accept that sooner rather than latter." Dumbledore quickly added. "That is why you were crying out his name the day we found you. That is why you can't take your mind off of him." Dumbledore stopped talking, to allow Harry to think it all through. "You will start to feel a stronger pull towards him, even as we speak, and he you. There is nothing you can do except accept it, and continue on with your life, with him as your mate."

"But Professor, how is this even possible, we hate each other. We have, for years. His whole bloody family hates me and anything that may have something to do with me." Harry stated, with confusion in his eyes. "I don't think that I can take any more surprises about my life, and this just makes it worse. I am already the freak, and this will only prove it more." Harry sat there, feeling the most confused, scared, and alone he had in his whole life. He wanted to scream out in frustration, who wouldn't. He was some creature, and Draco Malfoy was his mate. Just great. What next, he had a son?

"Please Harry, try to see this as a good thing, and there is nothing wrong with being the special wizard you are. And you might want to get used to the unusual things happening in your life, because you are unfortunately a magnet for trouble and wonderful things. Now, I know you don't like the idea of Draco, but you need to accept it. The sooner you two bond the better. Until then, you need to try and become friends, start over. You may find that Draco is not as bad, under different circumstances. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for the feast, but remember, try to become friends, the sooner the better. Oh and I am leaving it up to you to tell Draco, and your friends. You are old enough to do that, I think. See you at the feast." Dumbledore smiled, and walked out.

"Bloody old bat…knows everything…" Harry mumbled, getting up.

"Oh," Dumbledore said, poking his head back in, making Harry jump, "There are some other things about you that you don't know yet, but I am leaving it up to you to figure them out. I might get Madame Pomphry to write out a list for you, but I don't know, it would be pretty long…see you at the feast." Dumbledore said, actually leaving this time.

"Umm…Madame Pomphry, do you have my clothes and can I take a quick shower" Harry asked, before plopping back down forgetting that his 'bed' was a block of metal. "I might be a little late."

Madame Pomphry walked into a nearby room muttering under her breath, so that Harry couldn't hear her, "I think that's exactly what the Headmaster wanted. She grabbed Harry's trunk, before showing him his separate room, down the hall from the infirmary.

At least I get my own room, Harry thought.

So...how do you like it? good...bad...review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I would like to then all my reviewers. It really makes me so happy to know that ya'll like my story. It really helps me writ to

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I really hope that this chapter appeals to all of you. Let me know if anything needs to be fixed. And tell me what you want to know, if anything confuses you. Thanx!

Chapter Two

Let the Games Begin

After Harry had finished his shower, he decided to just put a drying spell on his hair, since hopes of drying it with a towel would not end pretty. He figured that he should just leave it strait down, since there wasn't much else he could do with it. Obviously, Dumbledore had gone shopping for him, or something, because he no longer owned his other ratty, too big clothes. In their place, were five pairs of black slacks, five khaki slacks, about fifteen different colored long and short sleeved dress shirts. A pair of black boots and a pair of black dress shoes. Plus two pairs of jeans, a few different mess around shirts, sneakers, belts, three new black cloaks, one dark forest green cloak, new dress robes, his books, supplies, all of his new toiletries, ribbons for his hair to match each shirt, and a new book bag. He put on the dress pants, with a dark forest green dress shirt, his boots, and the dark green cloak. He figured if he was going to impress Draco, he might as well dress up for him. He looked at the clock and saw he was fifteen minutes late. Great… he thought glumly, they will have just finished the sorting, so at least I can make a glorious entrance.

He started off, going to the great hall, which was really only down the hall. He could hear Dumbledore giving the usual warnings and such. Guess now is good as any time to enter… So once there was silence, he pushed open the doors, and stepped in…

"Draco darling, don't you find it absolutely wonderful that we are finally going together as a real couple, I mean, this is what I have always wanted…" Pansy stated, clinging herself to Draco like there was no tomorrow. "I mean, everyone saw this coming…" Pansy cooed…does she love to hear herself talk or what….

"Pansy, for the last time, we are not a couple." Draco replied, prying Pansy's wandering hands off of his body. "The kiss, was nothing…please stop assuming things…it is rather annoying" Draco finished lamely, keeping his face of indifference pasted on, even though he was thoroughly disgusted. Even he couldn't take her constant attachment to him.

"Oh Draco, you tease," Pansy said, flinging her hand around, "You are so bashful…"

"Pansy, I am not…"

"Ah…Mr. Potter, so glad you could join us this wonderful evening." Dumbledore said, smiling, what looked like a very unDumbledoreishly smile.

"Holy Shit" Draco mumbled, along with just about every other student in the room.

Damn Dumbledore and his evil ways of showing me off… Harry thought, before walking off towards his table, where every head turned to look at him in wonder, astonishment, and envy.

"Oh, leave it to Potter to ruin things, huh Draky-pooh," Pansy cooed, latching onto him as if they were joined at he waist. But Draco didn't even notice, because his attention was on the unbelievingly beautiful god walking only feet in front of him. God Potter has changed…Mmmm Mmmm good! Draco thought, smiling slightly. Wait, this is Potter, I can't possibly find him attractive, with his new clothes and hair and body and oh god… Draco could feel himself getting hard at just the thought…Oh great, Potter turns me on…

As Harry sat down between Hermione and Ginny, He finally braved a look at Draco. He was openly staring at him. At least he looks interested…Harry thought.

"Harry" Hermione said, faltering slightly, "what have you done to yourself?" She, unlike the Weasly's, had not seen him all summer. Her family had gone to Africa. The look of pure shock, confusion, and concern was all over her face. She still didn't know about him and Ron yet, but it was probably just as well. She'd only get stuck in the middle.

"Oh my god, Harry…" Ginny stated, shock covering her face as well. "I just saw you like three days ago. What happened to you…" she asked, but from one tired look on Harry's face, she knew to shut up and wait till he was ready to say anything about his new looks.

"I'll tell everyone, everything, later!" Harry said, annoyed, looking at everyone but Ron. Ron was just sitting, glaring between Harry and Draco.

"Well, as I was saying, We will hold a ball for sixth years and up on Halloween, so please send letters to retrieve your dress robes." That's why he bought me those robes, Harry thought.

"Well, lets start this feast, shall we?" Dumbledore smoothly waved his hand, and the tables blossomed with tons of hot food. Harry suddenly noticed how hungry he was and started piling food on his plate. This Schnyd thing must make me really hungry… Once he was well into his meal, he looked around and saw Ron glaring/staring at him. Hermione was eating, but looking at Harry warily every now and then. That's when someone walked in through the doors. A very handsome young man, about the age of him, he thought.

"Students, if I may have your attention, I would like us to welcome a new student, Ryan Taylor." At that, everyone started clapping, except Harry, who was watching Pansy maul Draco. "We have already done the sorting, and he will be in Slytherin." The Slytherin table erupted with applause, as Ryan went to go and sit next to Draco.

He better not try anything…Harry thought. Wow! I can't believe how natural it feels to be jealous if any one tries something with Draco… When did it become Draco…

He was almost as tall as Harry, with brown hair and eyes, and a very muscular build. The way he was dressed screamed gay. Great, we got a gay one on our hands…

Ah…man…why does Potter have to be so hot…god…I need to think of girls…girls…Pansy… "Pansy, kiss me…now!" Draco said, a little urgently. So she did…it was a little sloppy, spitty, and gross, and it felt all wrong, but it didn't last long. All of the sudden, the lights were flickering, glass was breaking, and Potter was marching over there with an expression of pure hatred. It all was a little weird but as Potter got closer, Draco felt better and weaker all at once. Once Potter was at their table Pansy grabbed Draco around the waist and plainly stated, "What the hell do you want, Potter?"

"Why you little bitch…" Harry said, raising his arm, and at the same time, lifting Pansy off the ground. He can do wandless magic…Draco thought, all the while Pansy was dangling only a few feet in the air and Potter was glaring daggers…for once his anger isn't directed at me…

"Don't you ever touch him again…" Harry warned, before Dumbledore stood up and calmly called out his name. That's when Draco noticed, that Harry's eyes were pitch black, his nails were very long, and he had never seen him look so deadly.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you should come over here for a moment. Please put Miss Parkinson down." Dumbledore said.

Harry did, a little forcefully, and she moved across the other side of the table. He then eyed Draco calmly, gave him a discreet wink, and walked over to Dumbledore, where they, plus Snape, McGonagall, and Hagrid walked through another door that led to a separate room.

What was that all about…Draco thought.

"So, your name is Draco is it…for Dragon." Ryan said smoothly to Draco. He is obviously trying to flirt…Draco thought.

"Oh good job, you and the rest of the world know…" Draco said, a little spacey. Can't he tell when I am not interested. He really wasn't paying much attention to anyone right now. He could only think of Har…Potter.

"Touchy are we…well we'll just see about that…" Ryan said, before winking and turning around to finish his dinner.

What is it with everyone winking at me tonight…and what's up with Har…Potter and his friends…not so chatty tonight…and why was he about to kill Pansy over me? And his new look is all too weird. I saw him in Diagon Alley a week ago, and he looked the same way he always did. Definitely time to interrogate Sev about this…Wonder if Father knows anything either…

After a little explaining to the rest of the teachers, Snape had heard enough, and predictably exploded.

"Oh this is a disaster," Severus seethed, "Can't you control yourself just a little? You practically strangled a student in front of the whole school! Are you just completely insane! And why does it have to be my godson, couldn't you find anyone else?"

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…is that all you can do is bitch?" Harry asked, giving Snape a deadly glare. "I saw my mate being mauled by that overgrown ape, what was I supposed to do?" Harry said, pacing back and forth.

"You can't speak to me that way, you little…" Snape started, but was cut off by Harry throwing him against the wall and holding him there with an invisible force. His eyes were blood red, and the power radiating through his body was blowing his hair wild. He was standing almost 10 feet away and he could still control his magic.

"I am so tired of your blabbing, so just, shut up. Would ya?" Harry said, before releasing him. Snape fell to the floor, holding his sore neck. "And who I choose as my mate," Harry went on, waving his hands around, "is no concern of you. So butt out if you can't handle your godson getting jiggy with "the boy who lived"", Harry added, sarcastically with a smile.

Snape seemed to redden at the statement, but kept his mouth shut.

"Mr. Potter, you need to calm down. Taking your anger out on your Professor isn't going to do any good or make Draco want you." Dumbledor said, and then as an afterthought, "But at least you are finally accepting your love for young Mr. Malfoy, and the whole school knows as well so…"

"Wait, who said that I wanted him…" Harry started, but stopped because it was sort of true. He was starting to actually not hate the guy as much. Sure it wasn't love, but he wasn't expecting to fall for him all in one day. He had to get to know him better. This would take time, effort. Their hatred had gone on too long for just an overnight recovery.

Dumbledore smiled but was serious, "All in all my boy, you should respect you teachers. We only want to help. Your condition is special, and we are learning with you."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't like being special all the time. That I don't like the whole world watching my every move and that if I had one ounce of normalcy in me, the whole world would probably die of shock." Harry took a deep breath and then continued. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find out that not only are you no longer a full wizard, like you thought you were, but instead, three different creatures. It's bizarre. This would only happen to me," Harry said pointing at himself. "I'm tired of being a savior and the freak. I want, no I need to be normal." Harry said, sounding desperate. "It would be a lot of help, if you guys didn't treat me like some porcelain doll," Harry said, before storming out of the room, back into the great hall.

"Harry's right." Dumbledor sighed. "We need to try and treat him like any other student. Separation only increases awareness. He needs to feel as normal as he possibly can." Dumbledore started to walk out, but turned back around and said, "I would also like for you to all help me compose a list of Harry's new abilities and such, so that he can better himself, and act more "normal" with the other students. Research on Veelas, elves, and vampires would be a great place to start." He then turned around, and walked back into the great hall.

"Oh wait," Dumbledore said, walking back into the room, "We will not tell any of the students anything," he said, eyeing Snape. "We will leave that up to Mr. Potter, when he is ready."

"But Headmaster," McGonagall said, speaking for the first time since they had come in there, "What about his blood craving? And how is he mixed with so many different species?" She asked. "His parents weren't like that…I don't think."

"Ah professor, so many questions, that we don't have answers to. That will take time and much research on our part. As for the blood cravings, we should wait until he gets them, but I think only his mate can satisfy it. We may be providing someone else's blood, until they get together." Dumbledore finally smiled, and walked out of the room, finally, not returning.

"Well I guess we should return to dinner. I didn't get to finish my meal." Hagrid said, before walking through the door that Harry and Dumbledore had left through."

"Yeah, well I guess I'll go to. No reason to just stand here doing nothing." McGonagall said, before she also walked out.

"Well," Snape half whined and said, "My godson is going to be with the "the boy who lived." Just great. Wait till his Father finds out. Shit's going to hit the fan." Snape threw his hands up in the air in frustration before he also left to go and finish his meal.

Meanwhile, while the teachers are still talking…

Harry stormed back into the Great Hall, frown fixed on his face, and sat back down between Hermione and Ginny, who both looked at him fearfully and concerned, but didn't move.

"Harry," Hermione asked, "Are you alright?" She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned in towards him, so that he could whisper if he wanted to.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered softly, patting her hand and then grabbed it, holding it firmly in his grasp.

"Do you want to leave now? We can leave a little early if you want. You look exhausted." She said, squeezing his hand. He looked up at her, his eyes rimmed with tears that threatened to fall down. He looks horrible…

"He nodded, standing up, still holding on to her hand. He looked around the room, and finally noticed that the whole entire school was staring at him. Some with fear in their eyes and some with lust. He didn't care though, because when he looked at Draco, his were full of concern, even though Harry was sure Draco was unaware of it. He wouldn't knowingly give me that look…

"So, you come here late, and nearly kill a student, but get off scot-free." Ron said, standing up, blocking Harry's path through the tables. "Must be nice, not having to worry about ever getting in trouble." Ron said his eyes full of hatred. He glanced down at Harry and Hermione's linked hands and scowled, grabbing her by the wrist, so that her hand broke free of Harry's. "Where do you think you're going with my girlfriend? Huh? Are you gonna nearly strangle her too, or just mess around for some fun?" Ron asked, pulling her away form Harry, so that she was standing next to him.

"Ron, let me go, we were just going to the common room." She said trying to pull her wrist out of Ron's hand, but he was much stronger than she was. "What's wrong with you, why are you so mad at Harry?" She asked him, still trying to pry her wrist from his hand.

"Oh, he hasn't told you yet?" Ron asked her, his face only inches from hers. "Well let me tell you then."

"Shut up!" Harry yelled. "What happened between me and you is not for the whole school to know, got it." He said. He grabbed Hermione's wrist from Ron's hand and pulled her back to him. "And if I want to talk with my best friend, then I can. I don't need you questioning what we do." Harry said, scowling at Ron. The whole school was watching their little fight. "Now, if you don't mind moving out of the way…" Harry started, but was cut off by Ron.

"Fuck you traitor," Ron bellowed, before landing a punch right on Harry's jaw. Harry fell backward a couple of feet, releasing Hermione's hand (who looked as though she might faint) but quickly regained his footing.

"Alright, if you want to fight then…" Harry said before punching Ron so hard that he literally flew backward, crashing on the top of the Slytherin table.

Everyone could see that Harry's eyes were pitch black and that his nails looked like they could cut glass, but they were all in total shock. A fight between Harry and Ron, the two best mates in the whole school. Something was definitely up.

Why did he call him traitor, Draco thought. And when did Potter get so strong?

Meanwhile, Harry jumped up onto the table, with the swiftness of a cat, and straddled over Ron, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up.

He hadn't realized it, but he was on the Slytherin table, and their was Draco, staring at him with a mixture of fear and wonder. Holy shit, what am I doing…He looked down at Ron and noticed he had broken his jaw. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Headmaster come back in, so he dropped Ron back down, and walked quickly out of the Great Hall. He knew he'd be in for it, but he couldn't control his anger and he couldn't take all of the stares. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck he chanted in his head, all the way back to his room. Some way to impress Draco…he thought sadly.

AN: Review review review! I love my readers!


End file.
